All I Have Ever Wanted
by LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship is always changing. What happens when Bella and Edward are finally on the same page and can move on to where they are meant to be.
1. Waking Up

All I Have Ever Wanted

By: Jaw288

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own twilight or New Moon... Stephenie Meyer does. But that doesn't mean I can't dream. All I own is this laptop and maybe a few characters I might throw in.

_Damn this cursed sun thats always stopping me from being with my love, Edward. _ Bella thought to herself angrily as she opened her groggy eyes and stared unbelievably through her open window at the hardly ever seen bright blue sky.

To others this would be an amazingly beautiful day, but to Bella Swan, a beautiful day was quite the opposite. Her vampire boyfriend Edward, would not be able to attend school with her unless he wanted to expose his entire family by sparkling like a million diamonds in the sunlight.

It was in the middle of Bellas whining in her mind that she remembered that Edward was with her and that he had his strong icy arms wrapped around her waist.

Edward could sense that she was upset. "Bella, my love. What's wrong?"

Bella was silent and did nothing but point to the open window.

Understanding shown on Edward's face and he flashed her a crooked smile.

"What on earth could make you be happy about being apart from me for a whole day?"

"Who said anything about being apart?"

"But the sun..."

"It's saturday, love."

"Oh... well that changes everything." Bella smiled and wrapped her slender arms around Edward's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward tensed for a moment and then returned her kiss, still guardedly, to ensure that he would not hurt her or let his vampire instincts take over and do something unforgivable.

After awhile, Edward pulled away and whispered in Bella's ear seductively, "Why don't you go take your shower and then I have a special surprise for you."

"Edward! You know I hate surprises!" Bella whined.

"Oh, but you'll like this one." Edward said playfully kissing Bella's neck making her almost hyperventilate.

"I always like your surprises."

"I know."

Bella went in to take her shower and as soon as she left the room, Edward ran home to change into new clothes, because this was a day that he had been waiting for ever since he and Bella had proclaimed their love for one another.

As soon as Bella got into the shower she began to smile and silently laugh to herself.

_Today is the day that I will surprise Edward. I love his surprises, but I think that I need to take a big step. I just hope he doesn't reject me. _

What neither of them knew was that they were about to have one of the most important weeks of their lives together and it all would start that day.

Well that is it so far. I hope you like it. I'm sorry its so short. I didn't want to write too much in case nobody likes it. I'm going to be nice so if I get at least 5 reviews I will update. I already have it planned out and all the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Just so you know I review every story I read. I am often a multiple reviewer...lol. So just click that little purple button it takes like 10 sec. Lol. Thanks so much.


	2. The First Few Steps

**Okay So Sadly There were about 77 hits, which is good but only 6 reviews. Ugh. But thank you to all that reviewed. You are awesome. I love to both give and receive reviews. Lol. As promised here is Chapter Two of All I Ever Wanted.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own twilight or New Moon... Stephenie Meyer does. But that doesn't mean I can't dream. All I own is this laptop and maybe a few characters I might throw in.**

Chapter 2: The First Few Steps

Bella's POV

I stepped out of the steaming shower. The steam still swirling around my face like smoke. I wrapped a towel around myself and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My face seemed to reflect what I felt. I felt like my heart was going to explode. I was so excited for my day with Edward that I did something out of the ordinary. I actually took extra steps to be beautiful for him and in so I did the unthinkable. I called Alice.

I picked up my brand new cell phone. Edward had bought it for me so that he could always make sure I was safe. I didn't really need it because I never left his side anyway. I immediately dialed Alice's number and she picked up after only one ring.

"Oh Bella! I saw it all. Guess where I am?"

"Where Alice?"

"Outside your bathroom door."

I gave a small yelp and opened the door. Surely enough, there was Alice standing in the doorway looking like a beautiful pixie and I was staring back at her as the bland, plain, ordinary Bella.

"Alright Alice. You know how important today is."

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me if my plan will work?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that it will be a perfectly wonderful day. Oh Gosh Bella I am so happy for you!" Alice practically shrieked with happiness.

"I trust you Alice. Make me beautiful."

"You are already beautiful. I'm just going to enhance your already gorgeous features. You snagged Edward so you must be beautiful."

I just blushed in response. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I thought of Edward and the day that we would spend together.

Alice began her work, but all of a sudden I heard a loud noise coming from the floor.

It was my lullaby coming from my cell phone on the floor. It increased in volume as it vibrated on the floor. I immediately knew that it was Edward.

He had messed with the ring-tones and had created his own, so that when he called I would know it was him before he answered.

I quickly retrieved my cell phone the floor, threw a small smile Alice's way and flipped the phone open and answered,

"Yes, Love."

"Bella, baby. Why are you still in the bathroom? Are you not feeling well? Usually you are done by now."

I immediately knew that he was outside the bathroom door anxious to see my face.

"I'm getting ready."

"Since when does it take you this long?"

"Since I recruited some assistance."

"Alice is here isn't she? She's blocking her thoughts from me. What's going on? Alice?"

"Don't worry big brother, I'm just helping her get ready."

"Umm... Edward?" Bella asked laughing into the phone.

"Yes, Bella?"

Bella took her mouth away from the phone and yelled out the door, "We can hang up now. You are like two feet away from me."

"Oh, right."

"Alice will be done soon enough. Can you just wait a little bit?"

I heard him sigh and reluctantly sit on my bed to wait it out.

Alice hurriedly went back to work. She started curling my hair and putting 10,000 different products in my hair that she had brought with her in a rather large brown Louis Vuitton suitcase.

Normally, I would hate for her to do this to me, but today I knew Edward deserved something special and it made Alice happy which is also good.

Alice wouldn't let me look at anything she did. It made me a little angry that I had invited her over to do this and then she wouldn't even let me voice an opinion.

Alice began to put about 20 bobby pins in my hair and hair spray it in place. It felt like it was in a pony tail and that didn't seen very formal, but I couldn't be sure yet. She then placed a long piece of white satin ribbon throughout my hair. I wasn't sure how that would look, but I trusted Alice.

When my hair was done she started with my makeup. She applied so many different kinds of foundations and powders, that it made my head spin. Finally she finished with a coat of dark red lipstick. I'm sure it would all look beautiful.

"Can I look now?" I asked hopeful.

"Not yet, I have to get you dressed first."

She first pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag and my mouth fell open.

"Alice... Alice no."

"Relax Bella, it's just something simple." Knowing Alice it probably wasn't.

Sure enough she pulled out a black strapless bra that was lacy and appeared that it would go all the way down my torso. It was pretty and I didn't mind it that much. That was until I saw the black lacy thong that went with it.

"Alice!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Just put it on Bella. Edward will love it."

I just blushed and looked away before slipping on the skimpy underwear and Alice helped me into the bra. It had a thousand little hooks in the back and I knew that I would never be able to do it myself.

Alice then pulled out a beautiful bright blue strapless corset gown. It was covered in a sheer blue material. It ruffled up at the top and was tight at my waist with the corset strings and then flared out showing off my figure.

The sheer fabric cinched up all the way down the gown ending in bows about a foot up from where the dress ended. The beautiful blue fabric lightly grazed the floor. I had to admit it was a beautiful and it was blue, just like Edward's favorite color.

"Now?" I asked yet again.

"Just the shoes now."

_Oh no! _ I thought to myself. _She's going to pull out death trap stilettos and I'll trip over everything._

"Don't worry Bella." Alice laughed sounding like beautiful bells.

She pulled out silver 2-inch Steve-Madden wedges. They looked beautiful and definitely more comfortable than stilettos. I gladly slipped them on.

"Now you can look." Alice said spinning me around to face the mirror.

The image I saw in front of me was breath-taking. It was amazing how much Alice had changed me in the matter of minutes that we'd been in the bathroom. My hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, with my hair parted on the side with loose pieces framing my face. The long white satin ribbon was strewn through my hair curling around my own chestnut curls.

My makeup was gorgeous. I had a bright blue eyeshadow on with a thin line of black eyeliner. My cheeks held no blush, because Alice was sure that I would blush enough already. To set it all off, my lips were blood red and pulled the whole look together.

The bright blue color of the dress looked lovely against my ivory skin and hugged my body nicely. It fit my body perfectly and I knew exactly why Alice had chosen it. I was finally prepared to see Edward.

"Okay, Bella. You're already. No Edward's not here. He left a little while ago. He was getting impatient. He went to check on the surprise. I'm supposed to drive you over to the house."

"Alright Alice. I think I can do this."

"Are you really ready to ask him to marry you, Bella?" Alice asked staring into my eyes, smiling already knowing the answer.

**Well, What do you think? Sorry if you consider this a cliff-hanger. LOL. Review Review Review. Again lets try to get 5 more reviews but I'll probably update anyway because I love the story. Hopefully I can update by tomorrow night. LOL. If you want to see the dress and the hairstyle, check my profile. Thanks again for Reading and Reviewing.**


	3. Getting Ready For A Surprise

Chapter 3: Getting Ready for A Surprise

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support. Here as promised is Chapter 3 of All I Ever Wanted. I promise its not going to be all fluff. But it will be fluff for awhile. Don't worry I have some action/adventure, true cliff-hangers, planned in.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own twilight or New Moon... Stephenie Meyer does. But that doesn't mean I can't dream. All I own is this laptop and maybe a few characters I might throw in.**

Edward's POV

(This is taking place from the point that he leaves Bella in the morning when she is in the shower)

After I forced Bella to go take a shower I hurriedly ran home to inform the family of my plans and to get ready.

Running was one of my favorite things about being the way that I am. It was so exhilarating to be one of the fastest things in the world and have the wind rushing through my hair with everything passing by in a blur of green and brown.

My feet took me the familiar route so I didn't have to really think about it. All that was on my mind was Bella, her beautiful face and body and the fact that I was about to offer her eternity... an eternity with me.

When I arrived at our beautiful home I realized that I really wouldn't be living there much longer. Soon enough we would have to move again, because none of us aged. We couldn't afford the attention that would come if we were to expose ourselves as forever teenagers.

Sometimes I was saddened by the fact that I could never have children and watch them grow. I would never age and never die. Forever used to seem like an endless time that I would have to suffer through alone. Now I have love to share with one wonderful woman for all of time and I can't seem to be able to wipe the smile from my face.

Bella is my love and my whole life now. She is beautiful and I will love her even without all the wonderful human qualities that make me realize just how fragile and beautiful she is. One little slip and her precious life could end.

What I couldn't wrap my finger around was why she was so willing to die for me and be damned to an eternity of walking the earth without a heartbeat and without a soul.

Love could not possibly be a strong enough emotion to warrant such an act, but on second though, I would walk to the ends of the earth and die for my Bella. I would give my life or lack thereof just to see her smile.

Just to see her beautiful face light up when I whispered her name or took her hand. God must see something in me to give me such an angel.

I walked up the front steps to the house and slowly opened the door. I was not surprised to see the entire family sitting in the living room waiting for my arrival. A smug looking Alice sat in Jasper's lap gently stroking his hair.

"So you all know now I guess." I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Know what Edward?" Alice asked, obviously lying, because of the broad grins on everyones faces.

Alice then ran from Jasper's lap and flew across the room and wrapped her entire body around me in a breath-restricting hug of brother-sisterly affection.

"Oh my God Edward! I can't believe you are finally going to ask her!" Alice practically yelled into my ear.

"God Alice, calm down. You are more excited than I am. What have you seen? Will she say yes?"

"You know I can't tell you that Edward."

Just then Alice stared off into space for a few moments and then a giant grin crept across her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I replied with a similar grin.

"How do you know it was about you? Gotta go."

And just like that Alice took off running. I was about to chase after her when I felt the strong arms of Emmet pick me up and hugged me fiercely.

"Awesome. I'm going to have a new little sister. It's about time. We've been waiting for ages."

"Thanks Emmet."

The rest of the family told me good luck and hugged me. I was so happy that they were ready to accept Bella into their lives for forever and love her as a daughter and sister. Although I think they already have.

It was very surprising but even Rosalie congratulated me and said that she didn't hate Bella. She actually seemed to want to accept Bella as a sister.

"Thank you so much Rose. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"As long as I get to help with the wedding plans."

"Of course, that is if she says yes."

"I'm sure she will. Who could say no to you?"

"I guess you are right." I chuckled.

"Alright guys. I am going to need your help setting up the back yard for my date with Bella. Do you think you can manage."

They all nodded in agreement that they would help me.

"Okay thanks. So here is what I need you to do..."

I went through all of the ideas that I had, of course with Rosalie butting in every five seconds to change something.

"I just want it to be perfect for you and Bella." She said smiling.

"I know."

Once they all knew what they had to do, I decided I should go and check on Bella.

"Where the hell is Alice?"

"I don't know she just disappeared." Rosalie said.

"I think I know where she is." Jasper chuckled and gave me a knowing glance.

Oh no. She had gone to see Bella. I just hope she wasn't telling her my plans.

I rushed off to Bella's to see what Alice was up to.

I came into Bella's room through her open window and she was not there. I walked over to the bathroom door and realized that it was closed and locked. Huh? What is she still doing in there? Is she alright?

I decided to call her on her new cell phone that I had bought her so that I could always be in touch with her even if I was on a hunting trip. God, I love this decade. Cell phones are so much better than writing letters. That took forever.

I could hear the lullaby I wrote for Bella coming from the bathroom. I didn't think any ordinary song would do for Bella's ring-tone, so I decided to make one for her myself. She loves it. Suddenly the song stopped and Bella answered.

I could hear the smile she had on her face when she answered.

"Yes, Love."

"Bella, baby. Why are you still in the bathroom? Are you not feeling well? Usually you are done by now."

I was outside the bathroom door and I knew something was up.

"I'm getting ready."

Getting ready? Normally Bella just brushed her wet hair back and came out in holey sweats. She had never taken this long before.

"Since when does it take you this long?"

"Since I recruited some assistance." It dawned on me that she wasn't alone. Alice! I knew she had come here. She always has to get in the middle of everything.

"Alice is here isn't she? She's blocking her thoughts from me. What's going on? Alice!?"

Now that I was paying attention I could hear her thoughts.

_Oh Edward, You didn't honestly think that I would let her get ready all by herself did you. She has to look beautiful for your proposal._

"Don't worry big brother, I'm just helping her get ready." Alice replied so that Bella wouldn't know of our mental conversation.

I spoke to her quickly with vampire speed so that Bella wouldn't hear.

_Alice! You didn't tell her did you?_

_Of course not Edward. I'm not stupid. You'd kill me if I ruined the surprise._

"Umm... Edward?" Bella asked laughing into the phone.

"Yes, Bella?"

Bella took her mouth away from the phone and yelled out the door, "We can hang up now. You are like two feet away from me."

"Oh, right."

"Alice will be done soon enough. Can you just wait a little bit?"

I sighed and reluctantly sat on Bella's bed to wait it out.

It was taking much too long for me.

_Alice I'm going to go check on the surprise. When you are done in here, drive her back over to the house for me, will you?_

_Of course, big brother. I am so happy for you._

_Thanks Alice._

I then went back out the way that I had come and rushed to the house. This is going to be an awesome night.

When I got back everything was set up exactly the way I had asked.

"Thanks everyone. It looks great."

Everyone told me it was no problem.

"Edward. I think you should go get changed. Bella isn't going to want to be proposed to in jeans and a Tool t-shirt." Rosalie piped up.

"I guess you are right. Thanks Rose."

I ran up the stairs and hopped in the shower. I showered quickly and dressed in a tuxedo. Bella loved me in black and I knew it. I couldn't stop smiling as brushed my hair and dried it. It was still as messy as always but I knew that Bella loved my hair just the way that it was.

I can't believe that I am going to be asking Bella this huge question. I don't know what I will do if she rejects me, but I can't live without her and I have to be with her forever. I have to try.

Just then I heard Alice's car pull up and I stood at the end of the pathway of white, red and pink rose petals and waited for my love, my Bella to find her way to me.

**Alright that's it so far. I already have the next chapter written so if I get enough reviews. I'll post again tonight. I loved writing in Edward's POV. Please tell me if it was messed up or just plain horrible. I love reviews so if you could, I will make you brownies. You probably won't be able to eat them, but I'll make them anyway. Haha. Thanks so much.**


	4. One Night Changes Everything

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I figured I would update right away because I was way too excited about this chapter and I didn't want to leave anyone in suspense. LOL. Alright so as promised here is Chapter 4 of All I Have Ever Wanted.**

4: One Night Changes Everything

Bella's POV

We arrived at the Cullen mansion and I stepped out of the car. It was pleasantly warm for an August night. I didn't need to worry about being home at any certain time, because Alice had told Charlie that I was sleeping over.

She had called him before we left, because he was working late in the station. He said that I didn't need to come home all weekend, because he was leaving for a police seminar in LA the next morning.

As soon as I stepped out of the car Alice led me to a pathway of thousands of white, pink and red rose petals.

"This pathway will take you to Edward. Good luck Bella."

"Thanks Alice, I'm going to need it." I smiled warmly at Alice and walked slowly up the beautiful pathway. It led me into the Cullen's backyard. I could see hundreds of brightly lit white candles scattered at various levels throughout the yard.

Some were on the ground and others were on tables and in random places. There was a beautiful white canopy with a table with an ivory table cloth with a beautiful dinner awaiting me. The stars filled the sky tonight and everything looked so beautiful. There were more rose petals scattered everywhere through the yard.

At the end of the pathway Edward stood in a beautiful black tuxedo. As soon as he saw me he seemed to stop breathing. I heard him gasp and stare at me with nothing but love, adoration, and was that lust in his eyes?

As I took in his appearance combined with the surroundings and the fact that he lost control of his own breathing, I forgot to breathe myself. Edward quietly reminded me to breathe.

I tried to walk slowly to him but I quickly lost all patience and ran unabashedly to his waiting arms. Unfortunately I didn't quite make it that far. I stumbled when I was half a foot from him. I felt myself falling and at the last possible second I felt is cool strong arms wrap around me to save me from myself.

"Edward. I do believe you are losing your touch. I almost touched the ground that time."

"Oh Bella, you will never completely fall when I am with you. I am not losing my touch. I was simply too distracted by your beauty to realize you were going to fall before you did. I'm not the psychic one you know." He said with a smile.

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me for a chaste kiss. Exactly what I had run for.

I had expected it to be the same light guarded kisses that I was used to, but Edward surprised me by lightly brushing his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. After a moment I opened my lips and allowed him entrance.

It was the most passionate and beautiful kiss that we had ever shared in our time together. I felt like everything was perfect and it was exactly what I had wanted to happen, even if I couldn't admit it to myself or to Edward.

"What has gotten into you Edward?" I asked as he slowly pulled away. A loving look in his eyes and a smug smile playing at his lips.

"I thought I'd try something new. I love you and I want you to be happy. I want to be with you in all the ways that I can."

"I love you too Edward." I smiled up at him sheepishly and lightly caressed his cheek with my finger tips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When he opened his eyes again he spoke.

"Shall we dine then?"

"We?"

"Well if we are being technical, you will dine and I will watch."

"Alright then." I couldn't help but smile at the formalness of his statement, Shall we dine, it was slightly amusing how old he could sound sometimes.

We sat down at the beautiful table and he lived the silver cover off of my plate. He had prepared a dinner of Chicken Alfredo. It smelled wonderful. I ate quickly so that I could follow through with my plan.

"Shall we dance?" Edward asked me when I was finished.

"But there is no music."

"Ah. But there will be." He replied before walking over to the CD player I had not noticed before and pressed the play button. My lullaby soon filled the air. Edward walked back over to me and took my hand and led me to where a hard wood floor was put down for dancing.

Edward swept me up in his arms and began to formally dance with me to my lullaby. I couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful he was. We continued to dance and he spun me around, twirling me in his arms, never allowing less than a hand to be on me at all times.

When the song ended I smiled up at Edward and decided that now was the time.

"Edward can I ask you a very important question?"

"You can ask me anything love."

"Will you marry me?"

Edward honestly looked shocked. His mouth hung open and I thought I was going to burst into tears. It didn't look like he was going to accept my proposal.

"It's alright Edward. If you don't feel the same way, I guess I understand..."

He interrupted me by kissing me fully on the lips passionately and I thought it would never end.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. That's why I have everything set up like this."

"You were not. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. I'm completely serious. I even bought you this."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward. Now I ruined the whole thing."

"Don't worry love."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask me already."

Edward went down on one knee and I felt like I was on the verge of tears as I looked down at him staring at me lovingly.

"Oh. Bella I love you so much. You are my life and I can't live without you. I want to spend eternity with you. Will you please marry me and be my wife, lover, and best friend for all time?"

I was in tears now as I replied, "Yes. Of course I will marry you Edward."

Edward slipped the engagement ring onto my finger and stood up in one fluid motion lifting me up and spinning me around.

He was screaming now. "She said Yes! I can't believe it, we are getting married!"

I slowly brushed the hair from his eyes and said, "Where is everyone? I thought that they would have rushed out here to congratulate us by now."

"They all went on a hunting trip." Edward said mischievously.

"Oh did they."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly showing him how much I loved him. Edward then picked me back up. I locked my legs around his waist as he proceeded to carry me into the house. I didn't really notice until we were in his bedroom and he gently placed me on his new bed. He began to gently kiss my neck and collarbone.

"You know you look so beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you" I said my breath running ragged.

Then Edward whispered and I could barely hear him, "I can't wait to get it off of you."

I was shocked by that statement and I could barely find a good enough response to that statement.

"Edward what is going on?"

"Can't a man make love to his fiancée?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as well as the rest of my body. I just stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before I nearly shrieked.

"MAKE LOVE?"

"Why did you want to call it something else?"

"No, thats not it. I mean... um... I thought you said we couldn't?"

"I'm willing to try..."

I wanted to tease him now, so I came up with something that would discourage him.

"Oh Edward I love you so much, but I want to wait until we are married." I nearly laughed as I sad this but he didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" He said. He looked disappointed, but he tried to sound supportive.

He was so adorable at that moment that I couldn't tease him any longer.

"No." I laughed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Edward's hands began to roam through my hair, pulling out the white ribbon. I wrapped my arms around him and explored his back and chest through his shirt.

I decided that I wanted to explore him with his shirt off so I began to undo the buttons on his tuxedo shirt after removing his jacket.

He tensed for a second and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more. Well maybe a couple things. But this means you will change me right?"

"Yes Bella... I will change you."

"Then this is all I want right now."

Edward smiled and went back to kissing me, his fiancée. He started to unzip the back of my dress and our night had just begun.

I won't go into detail about their night in this fanfic. I will however be posting it as a one shot within the next couple of days as an M-rated scene. Just to be on the safe side.


	5. The Morning After

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. You guys have been awesome. If you haven't checked out the Deleted Scene you should. Its under rated M and its called All I Have Ever Wanted Deleted Scenes. So as promised here is the next chapter of All I Have Ever Wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly. I wish i owned Edward, but no. This is depressing. I hate disclaimers.**

**Chapter Five: The Morning After**

At first I didn't remember where I was. All I knew was that I was in an unfamiliar bed with cold strong arms wrapped around my naked body.

Wait... NAKED!...What?

I sat up startled and looked around, my heart beating a million miles an hour. I was in Edward's room. Edward sat up next to me and kissed my shoulder. His tongue tracing slow circles along my back as his hands stayed at my waist.

It all came back to me then. Last night... me and Edward slept together... really slept together... for the first time. I smiled as the images rolled into my mind and I laid back down bringing Edward with me.

I brought his face up to mine and kissed him sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck.

He broke away slowly, "Morning, Love."

"Good morning." I whispered. I brushed my hands through his hair and stared into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Last night was amazing Bella." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and taking in my scent."

"It was. I am so glad my first time was with you Edward and that we could experience that together. I was surprised how much..." I stopped, blushing. I had said too much.

"How much what? Come on Bella. You can tell me anything. We've seen each other naked. We're naked right now. I've been inside you. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"I guess you're right. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed it."

"Why did you think I was going to be bad at it?" He said, smiling.

"No! I just meant I didn't think I was going to be very good at it and that would make it not so good for either of us." I blushed 10 shades of red at that moment and looked away.

Edward took my chin in one hand and turned me back to face him, he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"You were fantastic. You know exactly the affect you had on me last night."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes you do."

"Enlighten me."

"You make me want to do this." He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body into his. The sheet I had wrapped around me fell and my naked body was once again pressed against his. He kissed me with such love and devotion and I let him feel every emotion I had built up in me.

After a few moments he pulled away breathless, "Maybe we should stop and get dressed now. The family will be back soon and we don't want to get carried away."

I was a little disappointed, but I agreed and stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

I showered quickly, washing my hair and body. I stepped out, dried myself off and realized I had no clothes with me in the bathroom. I was about to wrap the towel around myself before I realized it didn't matter. I had just spent the entire night with this man, naked. I didn't care if he saw me. So I hung the towel back up and walked into the bedroom. Edward was there zipping up his jeans. He had taken a shower in the other bathroom and was already dressed, save a shirt. He saw me walk out of the bathroom with wet hair and nothing else and his jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked loving the way he looked at me.

"Is that what you are going to wear today?" He asked an evil smile playing on his lips.

"You wish." I retorted and hugged him pressing my naked body against his half clothed one and lightly kissed his chest.

"Bella thats not fair." He groaned trying to pull me back to him when I walked away.

"I have to get dressed, the family will be here soon." I spit his own words back at him.

"Damn!" he cursed, staring at me with a glazed look in his eyes.

I knew his eyes were all over my body while I was getting dressed and I loved every minute of it. I pulled on my underwear and bra and then a light pink tank top and tight fitting jeans. I pulled out lime green flip flops and slipped them on my feet. I pulled my wet hair up into a pony-tail and put on some light foundation, a little eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. When I was done, I noticed Edward was still sitting at the end of the bed with no shirt on staring at me.

I walked to his closet and pulled out a black polo shirt and walked over to him.

"I don't know how this marriage will ever work if you can't manage to dress yourself." I said smiling at him, before I kissed his lips swiftly and pulled the polo shirt over his head. He took the cue and helped me put his shirt on.

"I can dress myself, but you, my dear, are mesmerizing."

"Likewise."

He then pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly, but hungrily.

"What happened to wanting to eat me?"

He tensed at my words and said it was simply mind-over-matter.

"But how did you manage last night. I only felt you tense a couple of times."

"I don't know how I did it Bella, but I wanted your body more than your blood."

I blushed at his words and hugged him, running my fingers up and down his back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Bella. You didn't really get a chance to look at your ring last night, because I sort of distracted you, but you should look at it now."

I had forgotten all about my ring. I took this opportunity to look down at it for the first time. It was amazing, exactly what I would have picked out. It was a beautiful large square yellow diamond with two smaller square diamonds at the sides. It was 5.61 ct. It was amazing and so beautiful. Normally, I don't like gaudy or expensive things, but I thought it was a token of Edward's love and something that was changing me from just Edward's girlfriend to his fiancée. I could deal with it.

"Edward, it is absolutely perfect. How did you know that I've always wanted a yellow diamond?"

"Alice told me. She said you loved yellow diamonds. Every time you two went shopping you would see a yellow diamond at some cheap jewelry store and desperately want it."

"Thank you so much. It is so perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella. This is only one small way that I can show you how much I love you."

"Don't worry. After last night, I know exactly how you feel about me."

"Oh do you?" He said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me in for yet another breathtaking kiss.

It was just then that Alice deemed it necessary to run in screaming.

"Break it up! Break it up! I want to talk to Bella." Alice shouted pulling me away from a grinning Edward.

**Alrighty. Thats all I care to give away at this time. I promise to update again by Monday Night. I know you are all so excited. If you want to see Bella's Engagement ring you can go to the link below. Read and Review... Thanks so much.**

http/images. 


	6. Plans and Predicaments

**As promised here is Chapter 6 of All I Have Ever Wanted. Thank you so much for all your reviews and your support. Brownies for everyone. Get your own milk though. I love all the reviews. Its reaching 3000 hits. That is so awesome. If you're lucky you'll get another chapter Monday Night. The link for Bella's ring didn't work but ill put it in my profile.**

**Chapter 6: Plans and Predicaments**

Alice had just run in and literally ripped me away from Edward's lips that had been doing amazing things to me lately.

"Oh Bella I am so happy for you. You have no idea how hard it was to keep all this information from you."

"Thanks Alice. I quite liked the surprises. You should have told me that I didn't need to ask Edward to marry me though. I thought I was going to die of shock."

Alice laughed. "That would ruin everything though. It just makes the proposal more special for you."

"I guess you're right. We are a unique couple and no ordinary proposal would have done us justice."

Edward laughed at this and wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly kissed my skin under my ear. I giggled and squeezed Edwards sides behind me.

"Let me see the ring!"

"Alice its not like you haven't seen it in your head." I said thrusting my hand out in front of her face.

"Of course I have, but I haven't seen it in person yet. Oh gosh, you are so lucky. My ring wasn't nearly that big. Of course, I only have one unlike someone else we know..." Alice trailed off, knowing full well that Rosalie would hear.

"Shut up, Alice. It's not my fault that Emmett loves me enough to promise to me every decade or so." Rosalie said angrily.

"Wow that is a nice ring Bella. I love it. Ugh. It makes mine look like a cracker jack prize. I'm going to have to get Emmett to propose to me again sometime this decade."

"I think this family can only take one wedding right now." Edward said with a laugh as he hear Emmett groan from downstairs.

Rosalie ran down the stairs to yell at Emmett.

Alice rolled her eyes then and then took Bella's hands. "Alright Bella we need to begin the wedding plans."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"I think we should plan this as a family, because it is your first wedding and it should be amazingly special."

"I agree. I would love the family's help and input."

Edward then piped in, "Don't I get any say in this?"

"Of course you do, Edward. But I think we should do this as a family." I said softly caressing his cheek gently.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed at my touch. "Alright, love. We'll do whatever you want."

"Thank you Edward."

Edward picked me up bridal-style and carried me down the stairs to the living room where the family was gathered.

He sat down on the sofa and placed me in his lap, his hands around my waist.

Alice began, "Well, we have to first talk about colors."

Before she could say another word I said, "Blue, Silver and Ivory"

Alice smiled, "That's perfect."

"Of course you already knew that, huh, Alice."

"Umm... yeah actually. I already sketched the bridesmaids dresses."

Alice showed me a sketch that was almost like a photograph of Rosalie and Jessica in a beautiful strapless satin dark blue dress with a tie at the waist. They were simple, elegant, and perfect. I loved them.

"But what about you, my maid of honor."

"I was getting to that."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. They all knew that not much planning was needed since Alice had seen all of it.

Alice pulled out another sketch. It was of her in a halter top taffeta silver gown with a wrap around the waist and a design around the neckline. It was breath-taking and I loved the fact that her dress was so much different than the others, because she was my best friend and I wanted her to stand out.

"All of these are perfect. I love them so much. Alright, let me see my dress. I know you sketched it already. Come on. Guys leave the room so us girls can see. No Edward you have to wait."

Edward looked angry, but left the room anyway.

Alice smiled at me and pulled out the sketch.

It was honestly the perfect dress. I knew that it was exactly the dress that I would pick out.

It was a white strapless satin corset bodice with beaded metallic lace trim and lace up back. It has a tulle pick up skirt with a chapel train. It was sexy and absolutely perfect. I loved Alice for sketching it and knowing exactly the perfect dress that I would choose without me actually having to search for one.

"Oh Alice it is so perfect. I love it."

"You all can come back in now." Alice said at a normal tone as she put the sketch away.

Edward resumed his position underneath me and we discussed location. I said that I wanted the wedding to be here at the house and inside. I wanted it to be a rainy day so that all our friends and my family could be there without seeing the sparkling vampires. They all agreed. We discussed center pieces, decorations, that Charlie was giving me away... food for the guests that could eat. We discussed everything except for three crucial things.

"Alright, three things left. First Edward, you have to choose a best man." I said giggling as he tickled my sides.

"Oh come on Alice already knows."

"Alright, I give up. Jasper will be my best man, since Alice is the maid of honor. Emmet will be a groomsman and Mike will be another groomsman."

He said this last part with venom in his voice and I elbowed him in the ribs. It hurt me more than it hurt him and he rubbed my elbow lovingly.

"Alright, now that that's settled. Now when will my change be."

"I think the day after the wedding is a good time. That way people think you are away on your honeymoon and they won't notice you are gone. Then you can leave for you're honeymoon after the change." Carlisle piped up.

Both Edward and I agreed that that was best.

"Alrighty, so where are we honeymooning?" I asked lightly nibbling on Edward's ear to get him to stop tickling me, it worked.

"We can spend a month on our private island in the Caribbean." He said lovingly.

"Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to be somewhere that we can sit out in the sun without giving anyone a heart attack." I said laughing.

As we were in the middle of discussing wedding plans, I was quite shocked to feel something beneath me. I looked down and sure enough, there was a conspicuous bulge in Edward's pants.

He stared at me and mouthed, "Don't Move." I wasn't about to get up and allow anyone to see it. He was in quite a predicament.

We wrapped up the wedding plans and everyone scattered to the remaining parts of the house.

"Now Edward, how did you get yourself in this predicament?"

"You look and smell so wonderful today and I was remembering last night and you were sitting directly on me, nibbling my ear, it was like you were taunting me."

"Oh Edward, don't blame it all on me. I didn't sit here and coerce it up."

"Alright love, but what are we going to do about this, I cant get up...someone will see..."

I shut him up by kissing him on the mouth and rubbing my hand against the bulge in his jeans.

He moaned into my mouth.

He broke away, "Someone will see us."

"No one will see me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be upstairs."

"Where will I be?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you will still be here with this pillow in your lap." I said as I stood up and threw a pillow at him.

He caught it quickly and covered himself. "Bella... thats not fair."

"Life's not fair Edward."

"I'm not going to have sex with you on the sofa with your family in the next room."

"I didn't expect you too. I just need to get out of this problem here." He said pointing to his lap.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I walked into the kitchen with him calling after me like I was leaving him forever. I came back after a few seconds and a look of relief came over his face. He looked back and forth from my face to the glass of ice water in my hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" He said fear in his eyes.

"I'm helping you out."

I quickly removed the pillow from his lap and tilted the glass towards him and just before any water slipped out he grabbed the glass from my hand and sat it on the table. I looked down to see that the problem was resolved and the fear had ridden him of his problem.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" He sounded shocked and angry.

"I'm thinking that you're problem is now solved. Relax lover-boy, I helped you out and I would never have actually done it."

He looked down and if he could have blushed he would. He pecked me on the cheek and thanked me.

"Okay now Edward, just keep your distance. We don't want it to happen again, well at least right now."

He grinned and replied, "Thanks a lot. We have to go tell Charlie, you know."

"About your problem?" I asked, teasingly.

"Ha ha...no. About the wedding." He said not looking amused.

"Well he'll be back on Monday. We can tell him then. He won't be happy. Let's call Renee first and get it over with. She will be the hardest to get to understand."

**Alright. You people were begging me for an update. So I gave you one. I hurried up and got it done. Are you happy now? I had a snow day on Friday and I have one Monday so i might be able to put up the next chapter by the end of Monday night. Cross your fingers. Yeah i know what you're thinking, "Snow day? In October? Yeah well I live in Western New York and if you've seen the news you'd know. Its a freak thing. It doesn't normally happen. So if you are good and review you'll have the next chapter by Monday night.**


	7. Wow, Wasn't Expecting That Reaction

**Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed and even just read the story. Sorry this update took so long. Ugh. It's been a long couple of weeks. So I promised to have a chapter soon and Here it is. Well, I made this one short on purpose. I wanted to get all the extra stuff out of the way before the actual wedding which should be posted sometime this week. It will be a very long chapter no worries. I was going to incorporate all this into one chapter, but I figured I made you guys wait long enough for an update. I promise to work on the next chapter religiously and I might post you guys another Deleted Scene or two... if your lucky. If you want this just let me know in your review. **

**Chapter 7: Wow, Wasn't Expecting That Reaction**

I expected the call to Renee to be disastrous, painstaking, unbearable. I expected her to be infuriated, uncooperative, and even threatening. I didn't expect her to practically jump up and down with joy. I didn't expect her to congratulate Edward and I repeatedly and hop the next plane to Forks from Florida. Not even Edward could believe it and he was the mind-reader. The only person that didn't seem surprised was Alice. Wow, what a shocker there.

After getting off the phone with my mother I nearly shrieked,

"ALICE!!!"

"Yes, Bella dear." Alice said appearing out of thin air.

"Why, pray tell, did you neglect to inform me that my mother would love the idea of me getting married? Why did you let me believe that I would have to force her to listen to me and force her to see how much Edward and I love each other?"

"Well I didn't want to spoil the surprise. You see, your mother will give you the details, but she is leaving Phil. She is going back to Charlie. Charlie is not actually at a police seminar. He is with your mother in Florida. Phil and her actually divorced two months ago. She couldn't bring herself to tell you. She thought that maybe it would ruin what you had with Edward.

But for the past two months, when your father said he was going on all those fishing trips and police seminars, he was actually going to see your mother. They are planning to remarry. Your mother doesn't want you to make the same mistake with Edward. She wants you two to latch onto each other and never let go. She knows what true love is and she knows that you and Edward have it."

Alice had just given me the longest explanation that I have ever heard in my entire life. She had given that entire speech in one breath and she wasn't even flushed, of course it was impossible for her to be flushed, being a vampire and all.

"Wow Alice. That's a lot to take in." I giggled.

I ran into Edward's arms.

"They both know! Yes, we can be together and my parents are finally coming to their senses and getting back together. Oh my god, I don't think I have ever been this happy."

Edward glared at me.

"Well, except every minute I'm with you, of course." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Bella, I understand." Edward said as he began to spin around with me in his arms.

**Later that Day**

Edward and I, along with the rest of the Cullens met my parents at the airport. My mother ran when she saw me and practically knocked me over. She screamed in joy and hugged both me and Edward.

"Oh I am so happy for you Bella. I can't believe that my baby is getting married. Oh my god!"

"I am so glad that you feel that way mom. Now what is Dad doing with you?" I asked with mock-surprise, but they thought I really had no clue.

Edward stood smiling with his hand around my waist, before shaking Charlie's hand.

"Nice to see you, sir."

"Edward, glad to hear the news."

"Thank you, sir."

"Enough with this sir stuff. You can call me Charlie."

"Alright Charlie."

I butted in at that moment, "How come he can call you Charlie, but I can't?"

"Because that's the way it works Bella." Charlie replied, lightly ruffling my hair.

All three of them laughed together.

"Mom and Dad, these are Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme. His brothers Emmet and Jasper. And his sisters Alice and Rosalie. Of course Dad knows most of them already."

"And mom this is the first time you've met Edward. I know you'll love him as much as I do."

"Of course I will Bella. If he makes you happy, I will love him as I would my own son."

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee all shook hands politely and chatted about the upcoming wedding. They were all so excited. It was at this moment that I remembered that Mom still hadn't told me about why Dad was with her.

"Mom, so why is Dad with you?"

That is when she told the whole story about her leaving Phil, because she realized she still loved Charlie. And then they started to see each other when he would come down for the weekends. Ultimately they decided that they wanted to remarry and that they would move to Seattle as a compromise. Mom still hated Forks, so she compromised on Seattle so that they could be together.

We drove Mom and Dad back to the house in Forks and I went back to the Cullen's to sleep. We all agreed it would be best so Mom and Dad could have some alone time. They needed to rest after the long plane trip. It was then that I told Renee that the wedding would be the two days from then.

"Wow, so soon! The sooner the better I say. I can't wait until you two can spend the rest of your lives together."

Honestly, I ecstatic at having the wedding so soon. I loved calling myself Mrs. Bella Cullen or Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in my head. I smiled and Edward and I drove back to the Cullen house. He held my hand in his the whole way, stealing silent loving glances at me as we drove ever-so-quickly back to the Cullen house, which I should get used to calling my home soon. Wow I can't believe it. I took Edwards hand that was latched to my own and brought it to my lips. He sighed and looked over at me with love and devotion before stopping the car and sweeping me into his arms, proceeding to carry me into the house. This was going to be a fun night. All the difficult stuff was behind us and we could finally concentrate on each other and the love we had for each other. Wow, I am going to love eternity with this man.

**Okay thanks so much. If you're lucky there will be a couple deleted scenes. Haha. So Review Please. I love the reviews. They make me update faster, because it makes me feel guilty. Okay so go on and review...what are you waiting for. Stop Reading this and Review... Now, Really stop reading...come on now... this is getting ridiculous...lol j/k.**


	8. The 3 B's, Bachelor, Bachelorette, Booze

**Alright. I am soooooo sorry that I haven't update since like October. Dear God that's a long time. SOOOOO SORRY! I really am. Everything with school has been so hectic and then I've had about three boyfriends since then, you know how that goes. They eat up all your time and one was like completely psycho…. Soo…. Now im back. Yay! I promise that I am going to update at least once a week from now on. So now its time for the bachelorette party.. oo I love this chapter.!! Read and Review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight/new moon or any of the characters. wishes on a shooting star- "I wish I may I wish I might….. I wish that Edward was real and that…." ----oh was that out loud?**

**Chapter 8: The 3 B's, Bachelor, Bachelorette and Booze**

**This is the morning after they pick up Renee and Charlie from the airport. There are two days until the wedding. Today is Friday the wedding is on Sunday.**

**Alice's POV**

Okay, there are two days left. What to do, what to do?

"Edward, I think that the girls need to go hunting today and the guys tomorrow."

"Why's that Alice?"

"Well if the girls go hunting today, the guys can go hunting tonight. That way everyone doesn't eat the party guests and there will be someone here with Bella."

"Okay, sounds good, I guess. Why don't we just do it tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow we have a lot of girl stuff to get done to prepare for the wedding and there simply is no time."

I couldn't tell him the truth. These Bachelor and Bachelorette parties had to be secret or Edward and Bella would put a stop to it.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was hiding something, I knew it, but I knew better than to question her. Everything would reveal itself in due course. It always did.

"Okay so why don't you go gather up the girls and I'll go spend time with Bella." I told her so that they would leave quicker. The sooner they left, the sooner I would be able to spend time with Bella without all the gushing bridesmaids around.

"Alright. Rosalie, Esme! Let's go. We need to go hunting, the boys are going to go later." Alice yelled, though she didn't need to, they could hear her just fine.

Rosalie and Esme called from the other room, "Why aren't we doing that tomorrow?"

I eyed Alice suspiciously, something definitely was up.

Alice grinned sheepishly and called back, "I'll tell you in the car!"

Alice rushed out to Rosalie's M3 and the other two quickly followed. I heard the screeching of tires as they left the driveway.

Oh well, at least they are gone.

I went upstairs to check and see if Bella had woken up yet.

**Bella's POV**

I had just woken up when Edward casually walked through the door to his bedroom and sat on the couch beside me and proceeded to attempt to kiss me. I put a finger to his lips and said: "Have you never heard of morning breath? I need my human minute."

He smiled and watched me retreat to the bathroom. I swiftly brushed my teeth and changed into some clothes that Alice had picked out for me. It was a cute blue sweat-suit that said Bride on the butt of the pants and on the front of the jacket on the left side on the pocket it said Future Mrs. Edward Cullen. It was adorable and I love d Alice for getting it for me. I pulled my hair into a quick pony tail. I look cute enough and relaxed, a perfect bride to be. I giggled to myself and walked back out into Edwards room just to find him in the same exact place that I had left him, his lips still puckered. I giggled, sat in his lap and said:

"Where were we?"

"I don't know, _Future Mrs. Edward Cullen._ I think we were just about to kiss, but I could be mistaken."

"I think you were just about to kiss me Mr. Cullen and you had better or you will suffer my wra…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Edward's lips connected with my own and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away slowly and said:

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I thought I was _Future Mrs. Edward Cullen_. And whoever I am, I love you too."

Edward laughed deep in his chest and said:

"Well whoever you are. I think its about time you had something to eat."

My stomach betrayed me and growled at the word _eat_.

"Alright. But where's Alice? She has done nothing but bombard me with wedding details for days." I asked looking relieved.

"She and the other girls went hunting. I am going tonight with the guys. This way there will always be someone here with you."

"Okay well since you're leaving me later to go hunting… we should just spend the rest of whatever time we have left together."

"Fine by me." Edward said, and lifted me up into his arms bridal style, kissing me and walking me down stairs.

That Night

Bella's POV

Edward left around six o'clock and all night I sat there with Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Renee. We sat around watching movies and doing nothing. We finalized all the wedding stuff and got everything out of the way. At about 11 o'clock Renee left and I decided I would go to bed. We had so much to do tomorrow. I walked up the stairs and curled up on Edward's couch.

**The Next Day…**

Alice's POV

"Okay Jasper. You have everything planned for tonight?"

"Yes, Edward's Bachelor Party is going to go off without a hitch."

"Good. Bella's Bachelorette Party is going to be amazing."

I looked up at Jasper and gave him a sweet but short kiss.

"They don't suspect anything, do they Jasper?"

"No I don't think so. I haven't given anything away. Emmett doesn't even know anything about it. You know he can't keep a secret."

"Good job Jasper. This is going to be so much fun!"

**Bella's POV**

"Edward… I have to go. Alice, me and the rest of the girls have to go get our nails done and everything. We have to pick up the dresses and do all that stuff."

He kissed me one last time. "Okay, Bella … I will see you tomorrow at our wedding. The next time I see you, you will be becoming Mrs. Bella Cullen."

I reluctantly pulled away from him and got in the car with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee. Alice pulled out of the drive way in a much nicer way than she was used to.

Normally she would speed out of the driveway like a man on a mission, but since Renee was with us, she had to keep the speed to a tolerable level. Jessica was going to meet us in Port Angeles.

We still made it to Port Angeles very quickly. While we were there we got our nails done. I just got a very simple French manicure with rhinestone details. Alice got a silver and white design on her nails it was very beautiful.

Jessica and Rosalie got matching blue and silver designs that looked beautiful and matched their dresses. My mother and Esme got basic French manicures, but not as detailed as mine with the rhinestone design.

Next we stopped at got lunch. Only me, my mom and Jessica ate. The others claimed to have eaten at home before we left. After that we stopped at a spa and all got massages. It was very relaxing.

Us humans got our eyebrows waxed. I was the only one that opted to get my legs waxed. I wanted to look perfect.

We went and picked up the dresses. Alice had had them specially made in Paris and then shipped to Port Angeles. Then we drove home. I was so excited! I was getting married tomorrow.

We arrived back at the house and the guys were gone. It was 5 o'clock. They must have gone to get their tuxedos and things.

Alice and the rest of us went and put all of our dresses and things in her room.

"Okay Bella. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

I winced, but then said: "okay Alice."

"We are having a bachelorette party for you tonight."

Alice braced herself as if I was going to attack her. At first I was angry but then I realized that they just wanted me to have fun and I thought I night out with the girls would be a perfect way to have fun.

"Okay that sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

Everyone looked at me like I had sprouted an extra head or something.

Alice frowned at me, " You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Nope, I just want to have fun tonight. It's my last night as a hu… I mean free woman."

I had almost slipped up and said my last night as a human. That would not have gone well with Renee and Jessica there.

"Okay we leave at nine. We have to get ready though. Everyone, you're dresses for tonight are in my closet. We are all wearing hot pink. Each of your hangers has your name on it, so you know which one is yours. I will do everyone's hair and make up."

We all nodded and went to the closet to get our dresses. Alice stopped me though saying that mine was a surprise and that I couldn't see yet.

"okay, Jessica you are first…"

And that's how my night began, it would turn out to be one of the most fun nights I have ever had.

**8:45 that night… Everyone is ready to go…**

**Bella's POV**

When I walked out the door of the bathroom all eyes turned towards me.

I was wearing a light pink dress that had a sheer lace corset will a full skirt and flowing layers. It had a sexy front, side slit. The top was really see through and it was strapless. I looked gorgeous in it.

Because there was such a high slit in the front side, I wore hot pink stiletto heels that had ribbon that wrapped all the way up my calf. My hair was straightened pin straight and looked gorgeous with the dress.

I had a tiara in my hair that said bachelorette. I had diamond jewelry adorning my wrists and my ears. I had hot pink eye shadow with a lot of black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were covered in a dark pink lip gloss. I look gorgeous.

Jessica was standing near the door all ready to go, she looked at me and smiled. Her dress was bright pink with an open front. The two sides in the front were connected by bars. It showed off her cleavage nicely.

There was a large slit in the front and it flowed out from her waist. The dress was spaghetti strapped and adorned in beads and rhinestones. It was very flattering on her. Alice had curled Jessica's hair into tight ringlets and it was half up and half down.

She had silver eye shadow on with a thin layer of black eyeliner and mascara. She had light pink lipstick on and a little bit of pink blush. She was wearing three inch silver heels that flattered the dress nicely.

Renee was sitting on Jasper's computer chair sitting, she looked very excited to see what I looked like. She was wearing a charmeuse gown that had a v-neck bodice with a ruched bust and a wide fully beaded gold band that sat at the waist.

There were two thick beaded gold straps that criss-crossed in the back. The skirt had a sexy slit in the center front. She was wearing gold 2 inch steve madded heels. She had simple black mascara on and bright pink eyeliner. Her lips were covered in a dark pink lip gloss that matched the dress.

Esme was sitting on Alice's Bed staring at me like I was a movie star. Her gown was fuschia colored with an empire bodice created with a wide beaded and rhinestoned band. The wide straps are continuous to the low back.

An A-line skirt with a train completed the look of the dress. She was wearing gold stiletto heels that looked amazing with the dress. She had the same make up on as Renee, but it looked differently on her.

Rosalie was sitting on Alice's bed looking bored until I walked through the door. Her dress was light pink and had a cut out on her left side. It was a one shoulder dress that cinched around the middle. The cutout was surrounded by a rhinestone band it looked amazing.

She was wearing silver stiletto heels that wrapped all the way up her calf. She had intense pink eye shadow on, silver eye liner and black mascara. Her lips had a bright pink color and her cheeks held pink blush.

Alice stood next to me smiling about her work. She was wearing a strapless, sweetheart neckline dress. The bodice was gathered so that it looked layered. The dress was short and cut just above her knees. It had an awesome layered look and was hot pink. Perfect for alice.

She had her hair gelled and spiked. It looked amazing. She had hot pink eye shadow and black mascara. Her lips were covered in a shimmery pink lip stick. She was wearing four inch pink and silver stilettos that were gorgeous with the dress.

I grinned broadly. I was so ready to go. We all looked hot and were ready to party.

**Half an Hour Later…. We arrived at the Strip Club…**

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god. I can't believe I agreed to this. We walked into the club and I gasped. There were half naked men everywhere. They were all extremely good looking, but none were as good looking as my Edward. Alice pulled me along and we got to sit at a table right up near the stage because we were all so beautiful and plus because we were a bachelorette party.

The minute I sat down Alice and the rest of the girls were shoving drinks in my face. I think they wanted to get me drinking so that I wouldn't complain as much about the dancers. After about six shots and three mixed drinks I was pretty well buzzed and was putting twenty dollar bills in men's g-strings.

Pretty soon, Alice started giggling and told me to look up at the stage. I was shocked when I saw all the Cullen men along with Charlie and Mike standing up on the stage in man thongs dancing on the stage. I blushed scarlet and watched as Edward danced toward me and gyrated his hips in my face. I don't know how Alice got them to do this but I didn't ask.

I tried not to look over at the other guys or my dad. The thought of my dad or mike half naked would make me ill and with the alcohol in my system that would not be a good idea. All the girls and me were standing up dancing and watching our men. We were all laughing like idiots. I kept putting twenties in Edward's thong and he kissed me before him and the other guys left the stage.

The guys came out and we all decided to leave and go home. We had had enough fun for the evening. We all split up. The guys all stayed in Edward's and Carlisle and Esme's room for the night. Charlie and Mike stayed in Carlisle's room because there was a couch and a bed in there.

The rest of the guys stayed in Edward's room so that they didn't have to pretend to sleep. All of the girls stayed in Alice's room because they didn't mind having to pretend to sleep. I was so excited. I fell asleep in Alice's bed with my mom wishing for tomorrow to come so that I could marry my Edward.


	9. Goin'tothechapelandWereGonnaGetMaaarried

Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry about the thongs in the previous chapter lol. I couldn't help myself. PS. (Charlie and Mike……ewww) This is the actual wedding now! Yay! I love this chapter! Thanks so much… read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight/new moon or any of the characters. blows out birthday candle… "so what did you wish for Jess?" "Edw… I mean a new TV." Hee hee… don't look at me like that.**

**Chapter 9: Going To The Chapel and We're Gonna Get Ma-a-a-rried**

Bella's POV

Wow, I can't believe that I am finally going to marry my true love. I have no idea what Edward sees in me. I have no idea how he can love me as much as I can love him. How he could even think about killing himself over me. I guess he just loves me as much as I love him. Wow that is hard to believe. Edward is an angel and im just, im just Bella.

Today is my wedding day! I'm sitting on Alice's bed and all the girls are helping me get ready. My dress is hanging up from a hook in the ceiling by Alice's desk. All the other girl's dresses are in the closet. All of my bridesmaids are ready to go.

Alice looked gorgeous in her silver gown and Rosalie and Jessica were perfect in their blue strapless gowns. We had to change the gowns that morning from the ones we had chosen before, because Emmett saw them accidentally and told Edward. So we thought that we had to rush out and go shopping quickly for new dresses.We were all so mad at Emmett. Rosalie promised me that Emmett wouldn't get any sex with her until she felt like he had been punished enough. Knowing that those two went at it like rabbits, assured me that his punishment wouldn't last very long. I just resorted to not talking to him for at least a few hours. I couldn't stay mad at Emmett, he was too much like a big teddy bear and now my big brother. Alice assured us that we didn't have to get new dresses. Alice had bought back up gowns. She whispered in my ear, "I saw this happening and figured I'd hide back up gowns in case the vision came true."

This time she spoke up so everyone could hear. "Don't worry everyone. It's a tradition in my family to have back up gowns. Ever since my great-grandmother spilt grape juice all over her gown before her wedding decades ago, my family has done this."

Everyone just smiled. No one said anything about this being weird, but I'm sure they all thought that the Cullens were crazy. We all had put on our gowns and just like the night before, Alice got us all ready.

Honestly I fell in love with this gown right away and loved it more than the other.

My gown was a beautiful bright white strapless tulle and organza A-line gown with beaded lace and a vertical ruffled gown. It was gorgeous with a long train that followed behind me. I wore simple white heels that looked gorgeous with the dress. I had my hair pulled up into a tight bun with only a few curly whisps of my hair around my face. There was a white rose in my hair as well. I had simple light shimmery makeup on. I looked fresh and beautiful. I had no jewelry on. I had a very clean classic, fresh beautiful look, I loved it. I carried my bouquet of white, silver, and blue roses, with a blue ribbon around them.

Alice was wearing. She had her hair gelled and spiked. She had simple makeup on like me but with a shock of blue eye shadow across her lids. She was wearing silver stilettos that wrapped around her calves and she carried a bouquet of white and blue roses with a silver ribbon tied around their stems. The dress that she was wearing was so much different than the other bridesmaids. Her dress was very short cutting only halfway down her thighs. It was silver and the straps crisscrossed in the back leaving the back very open. The gown exposed her cleavage and it was bejeweled underneath the bust and along the opening in the back. It was gorgeous and it looked amazing on her.

Jessica and Rosalie were wearing everything the same. Even their hairstyles were the same. They had straightened their hair pin straight and had silver eyeliner on and black mascara. They were both wearing the same silver stilettos as Alice. They each carried bouquets of silver roses tied with white and blue ribbons. Their dresses were gorgeous but honestly looked better on Rosalie. They were wearing a midnight blue silk spaghetti strap gowns. There was a large cutout in her back that went from wear the straps met a thin strap that connected them all the way down to just above their butts. It was gorgeous and it was beaded and had rhinestones all along the cutout and down the middle of the back of the skirt of the dress.

My mother was wearing a simple V neck midnight blue organza dress with a beaded neck line. It had a simple sheer 3 quarter sleeve midnight blue jacket. She had her hair curled and pulled into a low pony tail with a midnight blue ribbon. She was wearing only mascara and light lipstick.

Esme was wearing a sleeveless lace dress with a plunging neckline and broach. It was champagne colored and gorgeous. She had her hair curled and down. It looked beautiful. She was also wearing just simple makeup. She was beautiful as the mother of the groom.

I couldn't believe that everyone was here to celebrate the most important day of my life with me. My mother and Esme were chit-chatting on the other side of the room, smiling from ear to ear. They were both wearing dark blue gowns. Everyone looked beautiful. I was so glad that Alice could stand out. She was my best friend I loved her soo much.

Soon Charlie knocked on the door.

"It's time."

"Okay Dad."

Esme and Renee went out first and went down the stairs to be seated.

Then went Jessica who took Mike's arm and they walked down the stairs and the aisle together. They split when they reached the end, Mike to the right and Jessica to the left.

Then Rosalie and Emmett followed them and did the same. Then Alice and Jasper. Then the wedding march began to play and I took Charlie's arm. He smiled at me.

"I love you so much Bella. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too, Dad. Don't worry, I love Edward and he will make me very happy."

"Alright, let's do this." Charlie just smiled at me and led me down the stairs and the aisle. Luckily I didn't trip once.

I saw Edward at the end of the aisle smiling his crooked grin at me. His eyes held such love and adoration that I couldn't help but smile. I could feel the tears threatening to well up in my eyes, I was so happy.

We reached the end of the aisle and my father lifted my veil and kissed me. He took my hand and placed it in Edward's. He sat down next to my mother. I looked over at my parents, they had tears in their eyes. They were so happy for me and so sad that their little girl was leaving them.

I turned back to Edward and smiled. We both looked up to Carlisle who would be leading our ceremony. Edward and I looked into each other's eyes and soon the Carlisle started speaking.

I don't remember most of the ceremony. All I remember is looking into Edward's loving eyes and each of us saying "I do.", when it was time.

I remember the breath taking kiss that Edward and I shared and walking back down the aisle and began to enjoy the party that we had so carefully prepared.

_To Be Continued….._

**Thanks so much Everyone! Please Review and I will post the wedding reception chapter by tomorrow night! I promise. I love you all!**


End file.
